Believe
by Fullmetal Ai
Summary: They all said that Maria Ross was the villain. But Maria Ross would not kill a friend. Denny Brosh was determined to prove her innocence. [RossBrosh .. It's good for the soul]


**Title: **Believe  
**Author: **Fullmetal Ai  
**Pairing: **Denny Brosh and Maria Ross  
**Rating:** PG

* * *

The fact that the night was stormy wasn't helping. 

The entire military base was in a quiet panic after the death of one of their most loved officers, Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes. His case wasn't being investigated, but there was suspicion that since Colonel Mustang was his best friend, there would be future insight to the death; it was only a matter of time. There were a lot who were worried about this case, and what it could mean; one officer in particular was worried, becuase of some rumors that were spread among the other officers.

They all said that Lieutenant Maria Ross was the villian.

_That can't be,_ Sergeant Denny Brosh, Maria's partner, thought to himself as he layed in his bed. _There's no possible way. Maria wouldn't do that, not ever._ Denny was quite obviously the one person in the entire military that could possibly know very much of what the true Maria Ross was like, and since he knew her so well, he was also one of the people who stood up for her. When Maria was accused, he was confused. Maria was kind. Maria would never intentionally harm someone. _Maria would not kill a friend._ Denny knew this as a fact, and he was determined to prove her innocence.

However, there were also people who claimed they saw Lieutenant Ross leaving the premises with Lieutenant Colonel Hughes on the day of the murder. _She couldn't have, though .._ Denny thought to himself. _She went straight home after work._ There was no proof to back this up, though. She did sign out that day, but the time she had signed out was around the time Lieutenant Colonel Hughes had left. Maria was, to put it simply, screwed. Denny wouldn't give up hope, though. He couldn't let this happen to someone he cared so much about, especially when it was happening to someone like his long-time partner.

Denny was jerked from his thoughts as he heard a knock at his door. Quietly, he got out of bed, walking to the door and looking through the peephole, seeing that it was his partner. He quickly opened the door, looking to Maria, obviously suprised. Without a second thought, he pulled the petite woman into the house, out of the rain, and closed the door.

"Maria, you could have taken a shower in .." Denny trailed off when he got a chance to get a good look at her. Maria face was tear-stained, and she looked as if she were trying to hold back another onslaught of tears, however useless it was. The next thing Denny knew, she was hugging him, hands clutching to the fabric of his undershirt as she cried her eyes out. Denny was in shock for just a few moments, before gently bringing her over to the sofa and placing his arms around her, neither saying a word for many minutes. Denny rubbed her back to help her feel better, and after a while, the crying died down.

"What were you doing out there in the rain?" Denny asked softly. Maria shuddered against him.

"I feel so alone, Denny .." She answered quietly.

"Because of Hughes's death?"

"It's like everywhere I turn, someone is shooting an angry glance my way .." Denny's hold on her became stronger.

"I've noticed," He said sadly. Maria looked up at him, her tear-streaked face looking hopeful. Denny looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled warmly.

"Why don't you stay here for the night? I promise nothing will happen .. you'll be safe, Maria .." Maria nodded, standing up with him and following him to his room. Denny turned around to say goodnight, but saw the frightened look in her expression and grabbed her hand, leading her into his room. Maria didn't protest. In fact, she seemed relieved.

Denny retrieved an old T-shirt and some of his boxers for Maria to change into, seeing as her clothes were soaking wet from the rain. While she changed in the bathroom, Denny sat on his bed, waiting. After a few minutes, she finally came out from the bathroom, wearing the articles of clothing that were offered. Denny finally layed down in the bed, Maria laying down beside him shortly afterwards. Denny put a comforting arm around Maria's waist and pulled her closer to him, both of them closing their eyes. Before Denny drifted off to sleep, he could hear a soft voice mumbling.

"What was that?" Denny asked, curious as to what she had mumbled.

"You believe me, right, Denny?" Maria asked shakily. Denny smiled.

"Yes." Maria smiled.

"Thank you .." With that, she drifted off to sleep. Denny smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"Why wouldn't I believe you?"

_-End-_

* * *

_**A/N:** RossBrosh forever. That's all I can say. These two make an adorably awesome pairing, and they really don't get enough recognition. Seriously. I have never, not ever in my life seen a RossBrosh fanfic. And so, I bring this to you, because I want to be a trendsetter again. xD Not that i'm expecting this to catch on, but I just felt like I should do it, because I love these two characters so much. n.n Love to Ross and Brosh, because they seriously aren't recognized enough. You call themextra characters. I call them cute. xD My ramble is done. RossBrosh forever! n.n_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own.


End file.
